Speak now
by bloodysword99
Summary: My first song fic and Drarry! Taylor Swift- Speak now Sorry I just realized Luna is actually a Ravenclaw XD sorry.


**Speak now**

**by: bloodysword99**

I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in<br>On a white veil occasion  
>But you are not the kind of boy<br>Who should be marrying the wrong girl

**Draco took a deep breathe. **  
><strong>'What am I doing here?' He asked himself sadly looking up at white beautiful church that is best decribed to all girl in muggle London as 'a perfect dream place to hold a fantasy marrage.'<strong>

**'I'm not like this but...'**

**you can't marry her.**

I sneak in and see your friends  
>And her snotty little family<br>All dressed in pastel  
>And she is yelling at a bridesmaid<br>Somewhere back inside a room  
>Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry<p>

**Draco snorted seeing the Weasely's all excited. They disgusted him and the way they wore their 'fashion'. even their stench was irritating, so, he fleed for a possible entrance to the church.**

**Draco managed to sneak a peek at the bride's private room just at the side of the church. He saw the little ugly weasel, Ginny Weasley, yelling at Hermoine, Luna and Cho. They didn't mean to prick her huge arse with a needle. (Not their fault Ginny was a total cluts and ripping her own dress) Honestly. but the Weasel just lost it and scolded them. Unlike her from all the years in Hogwarts Draco saw her, she looked sweet and kind and couldn't hurt a fly. But the Ginny in a tacky white gown that look strangly like a pastry he saw down the street wasn't the same old little Ginny, Draco or Potter knew.**

**Poor Harry. He didn't know that he'll be marrying a total bitch.**

This is  
>Surely not what you thought it would be<br>I lose myself in a daydream  
>Where I stand and say<p>

**"Potter..."**

**He sighed and day dreamed of the things. He'll say to the Boy-who lived.**

**"Don't say yes, Potter." He closed his eyes and replayed the same plan over and over. **  
><strong>He was planning to stand infront of say his dread and...feelings.<strong>

Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out<br>Of the church at the back door

**"Leave that daft dimbo and be with me..."**

Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out<br>And they said "speak now"

**"No turning back...I need to speak now...or never." Draco said opening his eyes from that day dream and walking into the church unnoticed.**

Fond gestures are exchanged  
>And the organ starts to play<br>A song that sounds like a deathmarch

**The piano started to play the cliche wedding 'Here comes the bride' song. Typical Ginny.**  
><strong>Though the song was suppose to be happy, it sounded horrible in my ears. Like a slow march to death in the war.<strong>  
><strong>Draco felt as if his death approaching every step Ginny take down that aisle to met his one and only love. Harry Potter.<strong>

And I am hiding in the curtains  
>It seems that I was uninvited<br>By your lovely bride-to-be

**Typical Ginny.**

** Draco knew she would do something like this. Harry would have send him an invitation. He was a really nice guy and they have been quite the companions after the war. But what the daft dimwitted 'Chosen one' doesn't know that his lovely bride-to-be wasn't willing to let anyone ruin her perfect wedding. Not Draco who obviously had strong feelings for her stupid-groom-to-be.**

**Draco sighed irritated while hidding in the dusty red curtains.**

She floats down the aisle  
>Like a pageant queen.<br>But I know you wish it was me  
>You wish it was me (Don't cha?)<p>

**Draco saw Potter's face.**

**His glorious hot face.**

**But the glorious light was absent at the moment when he lay his eyes on Ginny walking down the aisle like a prissy pampaged pageant queen getting her crown.**

**Harry's smile dropped a bit yet still show a smile.**

**And that was when Draco knew, the boy who lived didn't seem to happy about this somehow...**  
><strong>What ge didn't realize Harry was wishing that he was going to marry the Slytherin prince instead of Ginny.<strong>

Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out<br>Of the church at the back door

**"Don't say yes..." He prayed seeing Ginny at the alter with Potter.**

Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out<br>And they said "speak now"

**'Speak now!' he told himself seeing the wizard priest saying a few worlds.**

Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out<br>Of the church at the back door

**"Don't say yes, Potter." He grit his teeth angrily when he saw Ginny smile at his Potter.**

Don't wait or say a single vow  
>Your time is running out<br>And they said, "speak now"

**'Speak now, you twit!' He comanded his mouth yet nothing happened when they began to exchange vows.**

Oh Oh Oh! ( said speak now... )

**'NOW OR NEVER, DRACO!**'

I hear the preacher say  
>"Speak now or forever hold your peace"<br>There's the silence, there's my last chance  
>I stand up with shaking hands<br>All eyes on me

**'Speak now and Forever hold your peace' Dumbledore announced. (who knew he was priest for wizards?)**

**'Speak now, DRACO! This is it! LAST CHANCE!' **

**He gulped when he finally stood. Standing pround and tall like the Malfoy he is, but it truth hands were shaking like a leaf, Draco stared as all eyes on him.**

Horrified looks from  
>Everyone in the room<br>But I'm only looking at you.

**Draco tried to ignore the horrified expressions on the Weasley's face. Especially Ron's and Ginny's. But despite those ugly faces presented before him, he only looked at Harry Potter.**

**"Malfoy."**

**"Potter." He was blushing.**

I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in<br>On a white veil occasion  
>But you are not the kind of boy<br>Who should be marrying the wrong girl!

**"YOU can't do this! You're making a big mistake marrying her!"**

**Ginny didn't look so happy about what Draco said but Harry looked rather the oposite.**  
><strong>He seemed a bit joyous. <strong>

So don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out<br>Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out<br>And they said, "speak now!"

**"Don't say Yes, Potter! I-I beg you..."**

**Draco bit his lips...**

**"I-I love you..."**

**"C'mon Harry, ignore Malfoy." **

**Ginny snaked herself around her groom's arm. And she wasn't willing to let go.**  
><strong>The boy who lived stared intently at Ginny, then at the crowd and finally at Draco. Their eyes connected magically, Draco had bis hopes up but when Harry looked away his hopes were shattered.<strong>

**"What took you so long, Malfoy?" Harry smiled as he said this.**  
><strong>Draco lifted his gaze at the smirking Potter. He couldn't believe it...<strong>

And you say  
>Let's run away now<br>I'll meet you when I'm out  
>Of my tux at the back door<p>

**All eyes grew wide.**

**"Sorry Ginny, I can't marry you."**

**He ran to Draco and gave him a big hug and small kiss on the forehead**.

Baby, I didn't say my vows  
>So glad you were around when they said<br>Speak Now

**"I could never say my vows to someone else other than you, Draco." He said and took his hand...**

**Harry and Draco ran out of the chruch hand in hand.**

**The Slytherin prince laughed when he saw Ginny threw her boquet on the ground and started stumping it like a child.**

**And he just went hysterical when he noticed Mrs Wealey fainted and when Dumbledor just threw the 'wedding preaches for dummy wizards' book over his shoulder and just clapped as if he was amused.**  
><strong>Cho just stared while Hermaine took out her wand and summoned 2 love birds. Luna tied one with a green ribbon and one with red.<strong>

**"You owe me a butterbeer, Hermione." The odd Gryffindor reminded the smart Mudblood. **

**"Oh shut up."**

**And then, they let the dove fly.**

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think, Professor?" Luna asked with a smile.<p>

Professor Snape trembled reading her...so called literature while Professor McGonigall laughed her little heart out. And she couldn't help but really laugh out loud at Snape's expression. She really took inconsideration he would make sure a face when he would read Luna's stories.

"40 points from Ravenclaw " Snape glared at the laughing witch while handing Luna back her journal.

That would teach Serverus Snape not to eat her chocolate frogs and not to trust McGonigall ever again.

"Was it bad, Professor?" Luna asked the witch as the Dark arts teacher fled.

Still laughing, she said.

"No, dear, it was brilliant. You'll write your own novel someday."

Luna curved a smile hearing that.

Who knew the old witch had a few tricks up her sleeve?

**HOPE YOU LIKE!**


End file.
